


Vocalable Brian

by VeronicaAqulia



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A little bit gore, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaAqulia/pseuds/VeronicaAqulia
Summary: How does it feel when your brain is taken away from skull? Nobody can answer that question, unless you are a cyborg who needs to get maintenance regularly. Lucky for Raiden, his boyfriend is by his side all the time.
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 19





	1. 1. At Least You Can Still Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, since English is not my mother language, it'll be great if you can point out my mistakes.

The nutrition solution inside the tank made it hard for Raiden to see Sam clearly, but he could be sure that this asshole was smirking. He rolled his eyes, even though this ridiculous gesture deepened the smile on Sam’s face, which, he knew, was the sign that Sam’s about to say something smart.

“Hmm. Seeing a brain floating in the tank is a bit frightening, especially when it’s trying to glare at you.” He started, obviously. Raiden decided to patiently let him bitching for a while. “But since I can still see your hot body at there,” His thumb was pointed at the other side of the room, where Doktor and other researchers were occupied with various experiments. They were supposed to check the upper arms on his bionic body now. “And you’re unable to complain about anything, it’s still quite interesting to observe…your brain.” 

Sam bent down-his face was enlarged in Raiden’s sight. To be honest, Raiden secretly admitted that the Brazilian had a nice face (just, secretly). Some men would look nasty if their mustache wasn’t in an appropriate style, but the man stood here, he looked wild with it. Also a bit domestic-especially when Sam was holding him with his muscular arms, furry chin rested in his neck crook. Even though-

“Didn’t you shave this morning? I told you it pricks.” 

Now it’s time for Raiden to enjoy Sam’s expression. The researchers seemed to have a good time as well, so he kindly added: “Doktor, you should have told Sam that my voice system is independent. It doesn’t need to rely on the vocal cords.”

Doktor snorted. “Mr. Rodrigues, it’s easy to understand. Isn’t it?”

“…Maybe it’s just for nerds like you, Doc.” Finally, Sam accepted the fact that “this brain could talk like his boyfriend”. “Anyway, it suddenly lets me understand one more thing.”

“Don’t you dare tell me you won’t shave. Go. To. Shave. It hurts like fuck when your moustache was rubbed against my forehead. Or, how about sofa tonight? Right place for you.”

As vague as Raiden could hear, researchers’ snicker fulfilled the room again, though Doktor wasn’t one of them. “R-Raiden. I don’t want to-interfere your private business.” If he had arms, he would shrug. Fucked it, the whole company knew Sam was having a lot of sex with him.

“I promise I’ll shave, blondie.” Sam smirked. “But that’s not my point.”

“Just speak the shit out.”

“So that’s why you can speak when your mouth was full of my- “

“Sam!” “Mr. Rodrigues!”


	2. 2. Talk, But Not Argue

Since Sam realized that Raiden’s remain organs was still able to create sound as normal, now they could finally chat a bit. It’s rare though: when they’re getting along in front of other people, every chat could upgrade into a fierce fight after meaningless bickering. 

“So. You named Sunny.” Sam spoke with an amused tune, and Raiden saw the postcard from that young girl this morning in his left hand. She went to London last month, claiming the gov needed some “tiny technical assistance”. Surely Raiden knew it won’t be tiny, it always won’t be, just like every time he lied about dealing some “small friction” between two countries, but what he really handled was matter of life and death. Thus, there’s an unspoken promise between them: when carrying out mission, one must send a postcard to the other one.

“Yep. I rescued her out of that hell place on a nice morning. First scene got into my sight after opening the door was a shaft of sunlight above the sea…then Sunny came to my mind. That’s it.”

The blasting fuse of each battle was always some simple topic. For now, it’s about Sunny. Sam, sadly however, wasn’t a man of simple. Making a normal topic sounds like the invitation of a punch on nose was in his line.

Here it was. “I have to say, it’s not a good name, pretty boy. Sunny sounds like some dog name.” 

“Ha, Sam sounds more like a stupid fat dog.” Raiden replied, trying his best to restrain himself.

“Really? I’m just discuss it with you, now you start personal humiliation.” He put the postcard back into the pocket, careful enough so that it won’t be folded, which made Raiden’s temper soften a bit. He knew after Sunny was introduced to Sam, the relationship between them was gradually becoming better. Although Sunny was no longer a timid little girl like years ago, she was still…a little bit afraid to talk with strangers. But Sam’s sweet words and casual body language really worked for her.   
“I’m just saying, since I’m the one rescued her out and Sunny likes it, shut your mouth and go check Doktor’s progress.”

“Makes sense.”


End file.
